Ginny Weasley's New Life
by CrazyPurpleMonkeys
Summary: Ginny gets a new look, a new life, and a new love. Please RR!
1. Chapter 1

Ginny Weasley. First off, what kind of name is Ginny Weasley? The poor (and I literally mean poor) girl must hate that name. So, forever more she shall be known as Gwenivere. Now. on with the story!  
  
Gwenivere was a girl like no other (of course she is like no other. Everyone is different! Duh! Unless you account for the fact that her family multiplies like rabbits!) She had sparkling doe brown eyes, and dangerously long, flaming red hair that shimmered in the sunlight, and made all the boys swoon when they saw it. (Haha. I wonder what a guy would look like swooning!) However, those things weren't the only good qualities Gwenivere encompassed. She also had a body to die for that made all of the other girls in the school jealous (I wish I could say the same for me!), but was small enough to look good with any guy she wished to be with (I don't know about the readers, but my mom always says you have to be shorter than the guy you are dating, what a load of shit!) Then, to top it all off, she had the kind of personality that everyone could get along with.  
  
I guess you could say that Gwenivere was the PERFECT teenage girl. There was only one problem. Gwenivere had no friends to speak of. Try as she might, she could not get anyone to notice her good looks, intelligent mind, or her keen sense. Even her brother, Ron, and his two best friends always left her out. It seemed as if there was nothing she could do to change herself (because she was already PERFECT!) to make people like her more.  
  
Until.  
  
One day, Gwenivere's favorite, sexy, and cool brother came home for a visit. (Yes, I think you all know who I'm talking about. Bill.) While he was there, Molly Weasley, the overprotecting, money-squandering, over- loving mother made him clean out his closet because he no longer lives there. And lo and behold! A star from heaven. out of his closet came the most bad ass pair of boots that Gwenivere had ever seen, and of course being that she needed to have a new image at school, she took Bill's sexy bad ass boots (with his permission of course! She has not become a kleptomaniac or anything!)  
  
Then, she thought to herself. If I can get a new pair of boots this easily, I must be able to get a new wardrobe easily too. All I need to do is find some short skirts and several low slung tops that will make all of the boys stare at my ample cleavage. Now, whom shall I call.? Ah ha! Why didn't I think of this before.? I will call Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, the two in-house sluts of Gryffindor tower.  
  
So, little Gwenivere Weasley set off to call upon Parvati and Lavender to make her look beautiful for the new school year that was to come.  
  
A/N. So, what did you think? Tell me everything. like if I should keep going or not. And everything in general. I want lots of reviews!! I'm a review hoarder! Mwa hahaha! Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later and after abysmal amounts of pleading with her mother, Gwenivere Weasley went off to Lavender Brown's house to become the new woman that she so desperately wanted to be.  
  
When she arrived there, Lavender and Parvati were patiently waiting for her. Secretly they were so excited that young Gwenivere wanted to be like them, but they reminded themselves that they had to look like they were indifferent because it was all part of the training.  
  
Then, as soon as Gwenivere said hello, they pounced (not literally! God get your mind out of the gutter!), and started circling her.  
  
"Ginny, I am so glad you came to us." said Parvati.  
  
"Yes, we are so glad. We can make you into anything you want to become." stated Lavender.  
  
"All you need is the right look."  
  
"And of course some new friends."  
  
"And of course, a new man!" They squealed in unison.  
  
Gwenivere just stood there motionless. She could not believe what these girls had just said, and circling her the entire time like they were a pack of dogs. What was wrong with them? Well, she figured if she was ever going to get what she wanted she would have to start off on the right foot.  
  
"Thank you so much, ladies. You don't know how much of a help you are truly being. However. My name is not Ginny. I would prefer that you would call me Gwenivere." stated Gwenivere simply.  
  
"Of course, you poor dear." whispered Lavender while stroking Gwenivere's hair. "We know exactly how you feel. Our friends and family tried to give us outrageous names too. We can fix that small problem for you."  
  
"Oh! Oh!" squealed Parvati. "How would you feel about the nick Gwen. It is slightly more sophisticated, and it is the name of a fabulous punk rock girl from No Doubt who has such a kinky fashion sense."  
  
"That would be fine." Gwenivere stuttered.  
  
"Excellent! Gwenivere has a new nick. And we finally can get down to business now!" exclaimed Lavender. "In fact, why don't we go inside now. Party (A.k.a.: Parvati. That's her nick.) and I have some outrageously smashing new style ideas for you!"  
  
"Yes, we do. We can't wait to help you. Did we mention we are so happy to have you here?" whispered Parvati.  
  
"Th-thank you." stuttered Gwen. (In case you haven't noticed Gwenivere is a little bit intimated by Parvati and Lavender because they are a little creepy. And they will probably get even creepier!)  
  
"Oh. Not a problem. We are always here to help a lost soul." said Lavender under her breath.  
  
"What was that?" questioned Gwenivere.  
  
"Hmm. Oh nothing my dear."  
  
A/N. Thank you to my first reviewer! This chapter is dedicated to you! However, I am pissed that I didn't get more reviews. So, I have a proposition for the people reading this. If you review for me and tell me what you think I will come out with a new chapter at least three times a week. but if you don't review. I probably will just think you people don't like my story and I will not send out new chapters until the weekend. So, please tell me what you think! 


	3. Chapter 3

Two days, sixteen hours, forty-seven minuets and twenty-six seconds later, Gwenivere Weasley finally had her new name and more importantly her new look. Luckily for her, Lava and Party (you know what would be interesting? A lava party. haha. I made a funny!) finished her up just in the nick of time because the Hogwarts express was due to leave in one hour.  
  
The only problem was that the three girls did not even have their new supplies with them because they spent the last few days in makeover heaven. (Have any of you ever had a makeover? My sister tries to give them to me all the time. I wonder if she thinks I'm ugly?)  
  
So, that's where we find Party, Lava, and Gwen today. frantically trying to collect all of their supplies while trying to pack.  
  
"Gwen. I know you like your new look, and I know you look good, but could you please help me close my trunk?" screamed Lavender.  
  
"Oh.. Sure, silly me, I don't know what I was doing!" exclaimed Gwenivere.  
  
"Gwen, darling Gwen. We know what you were thinking about. It's no problem really. We are still here to help you." Whispered Parvati.  
  
Lavender shot Parvati an evil glare.  
  
"Oh. Right. Nevermind! I don't know what on Earth I was thinking about!" said Parvati.  
  
"Quite alright. How can I help you?" asked Gwenivere.  
  
"Sit on my trunk. I can't close the latches." Said Lavender.  
  
Sure. No prob. Hey guys! We need to hurry, the train leaves in a half hour!" stated Gwen.  
  
"Holy Crap!" yelled Lavender while closing her trunk. "It's time to go. If you forgot anything we'll mail my mum."  
  
"Ok." The other two said in unison.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Twenty minutes later, the three girls ran onto the platform and stuffed their trunks onto the train. Then, they said goodbye to Lavender's parents, and hopped onto the train as it started to pull away.  
  
As soon as Gwenivere got on the train, she realized she had jumped into a different compartment than Lava and Party, but more importantly, she realized that she had jumped into the worst possible compartment.  
  
Staring directly at her was Draco Malfoy in all of him glory. (Who might I add, is VERY SEXY in my mind!!! Oh.. My body melts. I feel like jelly!)  
  
A/N. So, what do you think? I bet you are all wondering what Gwen looks like now. well, you won't find out until next chapter when she talks to Draco, and you won't see Parvati and Lavender stranger until next chapter either! (by the way, I would love to know what you think she should look like.) Anyway, I am in the strangest mood. I just saw Brittney Spears videotape number one on TRL, and I want to barf!!  
  
Uh.. Other things I have to say. Thank you to the people, who reviewed me, I was so excited when I went online to check my mail this morning and I had 3 reviews. Hahaha. I feel like such a dork! Anyway, there won't be another update until the weekend cause I have to write an English paper!! Crap! Another F for me! Thanks again!  
  
Review or DIE!! Mwa Hahahaha! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Oh my God! I can't believe I forgot to put in the disclaimer! Duh! I am such a blond (or blonde ~ whichever you prefer!) So, here it goes. Harry Potter is not mine, nor will ever be (although I wish Draco was mine! Hahaha!) I am not making any money off of this fanfic and I do not intend on making any copyright infringements. (Three point vocabulary word.)  
  
Gwen sputtered. She could not believe she had just barged into Draco Malfoy's compartment. Draco smirked. He was very pleased with this new turn of events, especially because the Weasley girl had just walked into his compartment.  
  
"So.Sorr. Sorry." Gwen muttered meekly. She could not believe how fast her new training could leave her when she saw Draco.  
  
Draco smiled inwardly. He could not believe his luck. Ginny Weasley (Yes, I know I said he name was Gwenivere, but Draco doesn't know that yet. He is still completely clueless, but incredibly HOT!) was standing is his compartment looking dead sexy in a short black dragon leather mini skirt, black leather ass-kicking boots, and a very shrunken tube top in hot pink that not only showed off her ample cleavage, but her tight stomach as well. Her hair was long and vividly red like always, but had black streaks in it that insisted that she was being rebellious, and her face. Oh her face he thought. It looked like the face of a sassy angel that fell down from heaven!  
  
Now, Draco thought to himself. What to say? Something cruel? No doubt that would probably hurt her feelings. I definitely can't say something nice. That would look suspicious, she might catch on to the fact that I think she looks drop dead gorgeous.  
  
Gwen started to stare at him. She had apologized for bursting in on him an entire minute ago, but all he was doing was looking at her with his eyes glazed over. What should she do? She was utterly confused.  
  
"Well, I guess I will be leaving now." Gwen started.  
  
"Wait!" Draco exclaimed.  
  
Gwen gave him a funny look. The nerve of some people. First they stare at you, then they cant even talk to you properly? What is wrong with some people?  
  
"What is it Malfoy?" Gwen questioned with bitterness etched in her voice.  
  
"I just. I just wanted to say that you could come into my compartment any time you wish." Draco said confidently. (Don't forget he had his hot sneer plastered on his face!)  
  
Gwen stared at him. Who did he think he was?  
  
"I know I'm sexy Weasley, and I might be a nice refreshment from the other Gryffindors but I would prefer that you didn't look at me like that!" Draco exclaimed.  
  
"Oh please Malfoy. I would prefer you didn't talk to me. I'll just piss on your sunshine parade!" Gwen snarled at him. (I found that on another fanfic and I just had to use it. To whoever came up with it you rock!) Then, with an overly dramatic flip of her hair she stormed off.  
  
Draco watched her intently as she left. The way she swung her ass when she walked was so hot! If only she would be his.  
  
Gwenivieve couldn't believe her day. She had almost been late for the train and now she just had one of the lamest encounters with Draco Malfoy! He hadn't even said something nasty to her. In fact, now that she thought about it he was being downright civil. What was wrong with him? Oh well, Gwen thought. I better go find Party and Lava.  
  
When Gwen finally found the compartment her new friends were in she just about had a heart attack! Party and Lava were making out! (Whoa! Sooooo. Not going there!) With each other's boyfriends! What were they thinking? What was everybody thinking today? Did she just jump into some alternate universe or something?  
  
"Ah. Hem." Gwen coughed.  
  
Parvati was the first to turn around.  
  
"Oh Gwen dear, we didn't see you there!" Parvati said as she nudged Lavender in the ribs.  
  
"You may be wondering what is going on." said Lavender.  
  
A/N. So what did you think? This chapter is my longest ever! It is like three pages! Yay me! I would now like to say thanks to all of my reviewers! You don't know how excited I get when I see I have a review. I am all smiles for the rest of the day and my sister thinks I have gone nutty! But I don't really care! (Cause I am) I need some advice though. Should I keep my comments to myself or share them with you guys. A reviewer told me they liked them but another didn't, and I don't know what to do so I didn't do a lot this time. Please tell me! And review of course!  
  
Review or die!! (It's my mantra!) Mwa hahaha! 


	5. Chapter 5

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I would like to know what the hell is going on here!" screamed Gwenivere.  
  
"You have a right to be angry Gwen.. We should have told you more about.. ourselves.." whimpered Lavender, who was totally unaware that Gwen could look so menacing.  
  
. "Yes, I think you should have! What were you doing?" questioned Gwen  
  
"Well, to put it simply. Lava and I.. well, we like to trade boyfriends a lot?" suggested Parvati.  
  
"Yeah!" exclaimed Lavender, glad that Parvati had come up with such a good excuse. (Wait a sec! That isn't a good excuse! I am such a liar!)  
  
"Well, I guess that makes sense. The two of you are practically sisters; of course you would be curious what each other's boyfriends were like.. I mean, I should have realized this before! Fred and George trade girlfriends all the time, why would you to be any different!" concluded Gwen.  
  
"Your so right Gwen, dear! I am so happy you are so smart. I would hate to have to have had to explain this to you!" said Parvati, while casting Lavender a shifty glance.  
  
"Yes. We are so happy, and speaking of boyfriends.. Have you decided who your new boyfriend this year was going to be?" questioned Lavender.  
  
"Actually, I haven't thought a thing about a boyfriend. Do you have any suggestions?" asked Gwen.  
  
"First. Now this is really important so listen up. You HAVE to get over you ridiculous obsession with Harry Potter!" exclaimed Parvati.  
  
"That's simple enough. I already decided that I was over him at the end of last year. That's why I decided it was time for a change. I need to appeal to someone other that Harry Potter. In fact, now that I think about it, I can't believe I ever liked him!" said Gwen.  
  
"Great! So, getting you to stop liking Potter is already done. Now we need to get down to business!" yelled Parvati.  
  
"Lets see.. You need a guy that is at least a year older than you. So, a sixth or seventh year." Mentioned Lavender.  
  
"And don't forget, a guy, no scratch that.. A man with a tough image. No sissy boys"  
  
"He needs to have a fit figure."  
  
"Must have a great smile.. and ass"  
  
"But most importantly.. He must be good in bed!" they both squealed.  
  
"Okay. I got it. The only question is who should I pick?" questioned Gwen.  
  
"Now, here is the tough part.. Blaise from Slytherin?" suggested Lavender.  
  
"No, he's taken." said Gwen.  
  
"How about Justin from---" Parvati started to suggest.  
  
"Now way! He is not tough at all! Isn't he gay?" questioned Lavender.  
  
"Oh right. Sorry. I forgot."  
  
"That's okay." Gwen said. She didn't know Justin was gay anyway. In fact she was about to suggest him herself.  
  
"Back to business!" yelled Lavender.  
  
"Okay, okay.How about.. Draco Malfoy?" Parvati suggested.  
  
"Oh! Oh! He is perfect! What do you say Gwen?"  
  
"Well.. I guess he is okay.. He can just be such of an ass though."  
  
"Perfect. The matter is settled!" exclaimed Lavender just as he train pulled into the station.  
  
A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I feel so bad for not updating last week! I promised I would update three times a week, and I didn't I am such a wretched person. (Someone should hit me!) Anyway, to make it up, I will do an actual sorting hat song and I will give out a personal thank-you to everyone who has given a signed review.  
  
Thank you for being patient! And Please review, especially if you have any questions or comments! Or e-mail me (My address is in my profile)! 


End file.
